Lobelia and Ouran Showdown
by sugarsnow
Summary: the two clubs are fighting over the maiden aka haruhi  now they must perform the person with the best performace wins.Will Ouran or Lobelia?Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 war declared

Chapter 1: War Declared

"Another day at the Host Club."Haruhi said .She sighed and opened the door and all the other members of the Host Club were dressed up in Wizards Costumes.

"Uhhh! You guys have an explanation for this right." Haruhi pointed out.

"Oh dear Haruhi we did this to entertain my guest like always!" Tamaki explained

"What`s my idiotic costume that I`ll be wearing?"Haruhi asked RING!RING! ".I ? Oh! Ok. I got it."Kyoya was in an interesting conversation. "Who was it?" Hikaru asked "it was the three girls from Lobelia remember the Zuka club and they`ll be arriving in…" The door slams open.

"Zero seconds" Kyoya continued "We came for the maiden. This time it`s match the winner takes the maiden!" Benibara AKA Benio yelled"Now now don`t be hasty" Takami said "No we been heart broken without the maiden so its a compition." "What shall the compition be?" The Hitachi twins asked.

"Both teams will do a performance, the team with the most votes wins." Hinagika declared "Wait when did I become the prize."Haruhi asked but they just ignored her

"The performance is in 3 weeks from now on our stage. GOT IT! See you guys soon." All three of them twirled others got prepared for what they would do for the performance.

"That was stupid you know we have no experience in performing but it`s either we preform or we`ll lose Haruhi" Kyoya mentioned They all looked at got all out of control he hugged Haruhi on the legs and said "Don`t leave daddy ok!" "Its your fault for making me the prize.I will pack up my stuff."Haruhi replied.

"You have no faith in us don`t you."Takami cried

"No I have lots of faith in you." Haruhi said sarcastilly with a charming smile and she already had her bags ready to left threw the big pink doors.

"Ok men the only way to keep Haruhi is to win so the only place we can find acting is..."Takami pointed his finger in the air and the rest of them was in a dramitic pose

"The theater (town theater of couse)" Takami continued


	2. Chapter 2:Studying at the Commoners Thea

Chapter 2: Studying at the Commoner Theater

"Kyoya get that limo up and running, Twins go get commoners instant coffee and check the phone book if you don`t know where it is, Mori senpai go hire a limo driver." Tamaki directed

"What do I do and don`t say cake like last time." Honey asked

"Oh yeah go play tea party and don`t worry, just when make my tea put lots of sugar in it." Half an hour later everything was set and they arrived at the theater. A red carpet was set down. A kid was following them until they reached the doors saying give me money. All of them had a notepad and pencil they were studying the performance of three little pigs.

"Maybe we should write the essential message." Kyoya mentioned

"HUH?" everyone said

"Just give me your notepads and I`ll do all the writing. You guys just enjoy the show" Kyoya said

"OH", said the rest of the club. Then they all got snacks:

Tamaki got gummy bears

Twins got instant coffee from the limo

Honey got dounut or he calls it cake hole

Mori got popcorn

Kyoya just ordered nothing. They all sat in the front row seats and there were people in pig costumes. It lasted for at least an hour. The went out of the theater to the lobby.

"That was boring."Kaoru said followed by a big yawn

"Any ideas Kyoya?" Tamaki asked

"Well after studying that boring performance I came up with only one statement." Kyoya answered "Well lets here it Kyoya!"Tamaki said he was excited. He knows that Kyoya always had good ideas.

"We don`t dress up as pigs and we don`t do musical the only person that loved the performance was Honey senpai." Honey was singing a song about friendship from the play and those little cute flowers were floating around his head.

"Boss I thought of something and it is we do a play about the host club we gather some girls around school to join show .The play could be about a typical day at the host club and we can put a little comedy in will be a flawless plan. We'll won`t lose" Hikaru suggested

"I love it." Honey said jumping up "Not bad." Kyoya said "It may work." Kaoru said out loud "Ok men were going with Hikaru`s plan." Tamaki said they hopped back in the limo and rode smoothly back to the school to continue planning.


	3. Chapter 3:Lobelias Dazzling Plan

**Chapter 3: Lobelia`s Dazzling Plan **

"We got those idiots in the middle of our hands."Hinagiku mention

"Yep! That maiden is going to be ours in no time." Benio said

"All we need is a dazzling plan. Which is easy because we are experienced"Suzuran said they all gave a laugh and Benio put out a blueprint out on the table in their dance room.

"Everything is going according to plan."Benio said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. All of them started to practice the show they were doing is called "I will love you forever." Their plan was a tragic love story first the curtain would be pulled up. Then they would go on to the plot and go through the play like always and at the end BABAM…a musical that is unexpected and with glittery costume flashing lights and everything.

"Perfect!"Benio said "This is going to be like stealing candy from a dork."

"CHOP! CHOP we got a play to do!"Hinagiku said everyone got into place. They closed the curtains so nobody can peak so that means I can`t see it either and I`m the narrator that's messed up who's telling this story without me this story wouldn`t happen anyways after the curtains opened up again they went into the Lobelia Café where they get stuff for free.

"That's genius. No way, we can lose its flawless. I wonder what dose weaklings are doing right now." Hinagiku said cheerfully whine enjoying a cup of hazelnut tea.

"I bet there doing something simple. Those beginners wouldn`t have a chance. We'll win that maiden and those girls."Suzuran said she was enjoying a cup of sweet tea.

"Maybe we should meet up with those delinquents again and have a mini competition." Benio suggested. They all gave a small giggle in agreement. Hinagiku got out a medium sized sheet of paper, a pink pen with Zuka written on it in cursive, and a small envelope out of the bag one of the Zuka fan club members carried around with anything in it just in case. She started using the pen writing in print on the paper which said:

"Dear Idiotic Host Club Members,

We would like to meet up with you again for a mini competition at the new café that opened up Thursday. We'll see you next week at 10 `o clock AM. No late or earlier. We`ll explain the rules once you get there.

See you then,

The Zuka Club That Rule You"

They slipped in the envelope and sent it off. A week later …

NARRATOR: NEXT TIME THE 4TH CHAPTER THE WILL THE MINI COMPETION BE AND WHO WILL WIN?WAIT WAIT LOTS OF ANTIPITATION.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the mini competition

At the Ouran host club…. "Waa! Waa! I can`t believe the called us idiotic." Tamaki pouted

"You want a lollipop Tama-Chan? " Honey asked Tamaki waving the lollipop in front of his face. Tamaki took it without any hesitations and said "Oh! Grape, my favorite." He unwrapped the lollipop and shoved it into his mouth. He threw the lollipop behind him where a maid came along and picked it up.

"Well, we better start going to that mini competition. I wonder what this could be for." Kyoya said. They all ran down the stairs into a limo that was midnight black. An half an hour later

"OH! You finally arrive and we were about to declare ourselves the winners of this challenge." Hinagaku said, they were all dressed up in light pink shorts and a light pink tank top with a big hot pink L on the front of the tank top. "Uh!" the whole Ouran host club said. The air around them turned blue and it in Japanese writing it said weird.

"Were going to play a small game of volleyball. Easy as that. Now the competition is one and a half weeks away. So let`s do this game to decide who goes first." Benio explained.

"There's one problem." Hikaru said "We don`t have any gym clothes" Kaoru said immediately after him.

"Here." Suzuran yelled while throwing each one of them gym clothes. "You're lucky. I expected this from you idiots. You should be glad their boys clothes." They changed into their clothes and it was time for the game. Kyoya sat out so there were five people on each team (2 fan club members played)

"1, 2, 3, play volleyball." The referee called.

First Mori sempi made a strike. One point for Ouran. Then, it started to go between Honey and Suzuran but Suzuran tricked honey and got a point for her team. So honey went crazy and kept on throwing strikes. Hikaru and Kaoru just stand there and watch. Tamaki was just cheering. To put it in simpler words Mori sempi and honey were the only ones playing.

"The winner is ….the Lobelia Academy" the referee said. The Host club sighed and changed back into their normal clothes. LOOKS LIKE the Ouran host club lost right. No they had a plan of their own and it's… Just the beginning.

Narrator: have a carb friendly appetite for the next episode

.


End file.
